You Owe Me
by TessaStarDean
Summary: Set after 6x07 Chain Reaction. Natalia owes Ryan. BoaWolfe


"You owe me," Ryan said as he and Natalia stood at their lockers.

"Oh I do, do I?" she asked with a smile.

"You made me watch hours of that pedophile."

"That's true. I did." She paused, turning to face him with one hand on her hip. "So how exactly would I make up for that?"

"Well," he said slowly, eyes still focused on his locker. "You could invite me over to your place for a movie tonight, complete with pizza and beer."

At that, Natalia laughed out loud. Then, seeing the nervous blush creeping up Ryan's neck, she moved closer until she could whisper in his ear.

"You get the pizza, and I'll have the movie and beer waiting for you at seven."

Smiling at the shocked look on his face, Natalia turned and walked out of the room.

8888888888888

Ryan tried desperately to stop his hands from shaking as he walked into Natalia's apartment building. It would be a bad start to the evening if he dropped the pizza outside her door.

He still couldn't believe that she had agreed to this. He had suggested the movie as a joke, so that when she said no it wouldn't feel like she was rejecting him. But she had said yes, and now Ryan was left wondering if this was a date or just a casual movie night between friends.

He knocked on the door, and tried to keep himself from fidgeting. When Natalia opened the door, he swallowed hard, trying not to stare. She was dressed in a tank top and a pair of sweats, but there was something about seeing her outside of work that set his heart to pounding.

"I wasn't sure you'd come," she said.

It was then that Ryan noticed the nervous smile on her face. Suddenly, a knot formed in the pit of his stomach, threatening to make him sick.

"Were you…were you only kidding?" he asked, his lips dry. "About tonight?"

"No! No. I'm glad you came, Ryan. I was worried that you were joking and that I was going to sit here waiting for you all night."

The knot loosened and he remembered how to breathe again. Giving her a smile, he held the pizza box up.

"I bring food."

"I have beer and the movie."

"I'd say we're all set then. As soon as you let me in."

Natalia rolled her eyes.

"Sorry."

Standing aside, she let Ryan into her apartment. He looked around, taking in the lavender walls and hardwood floors. He had to admit that it was a nice place.

"Sorry, I didn't get around to picking everything up."

He laughed. "Please, Natalia. It's nice to see a little mess. Means you're human. And that maybe you won't be disgusted if you ever see my place."

"That bad, huh?"

"Not really. But my neat-freak mother makes a point of telling me what a slob I am every time she comes over."

"That's what mothers are for. You ready to watch the movie?"

He smiled at her.

"Yeah."

8888888888888888

"I'm surprised at you, Natalia."

She looked over at him and frowned.

"Why?"

"I was half-expecting a chick flick."

"I'm trying to make up for the pedophile videos, remember? I wouldn't torture you more with some cheesy romantic comedy."

"And for that, I am very grateful."

"So…does Lethal Weapon make up for it?"

"For hours of pedophile-watching? I don't know."

Turning to face him a little more, Natalia smirked.

"So what exactly would make us even?"

Looking over at her, Ryan suddenly found himself unable to think of a single coherent sentence. Instead, he reached up with one hand and brushed a stray hair out of her face, letting his fingers linger against her skin.

"Ryan?" she whispered.

He leaned in and kissed her gently. When she didn't pull away, he tangled his fingers in her dark hair, pulling her closer and pressing his mouth more firmly against hers. His mind went completely blank as she kissed him back, her tongue snaking out and running along his bottom lip until he opened up to her. Ryan moaned gently as her arms wrapped around his neck, one hand coming to rest in his short hair.

When they finally pulled apart, both were breathing heavily. Ryan rested his forehead against hers, his senses still in overload.

"So…does this mean I get a second date?" he asked.

"Was this a date?"

"Generally when the evening ends in kissing, I'd call it a date."

Natalia gave him a gentle smile.

"Good." Leaning in, she kissed him again. "And yes. You most definitely get a second date."


End file.
